In electronic devices, an internal cavity of a device enclosure may have a nominal internal air pressure. If this internal air pressure cannot be equalized with an external environment, then the device or its constituent components may warp, break, or cease functioning in high-pressure environments. Accordingly, electronic devices expected to be subjected to high-pressure environments may incorporate a barometric vent.
In some cases, barometric vents may be a path for ingress of foreign contaminants, like dirt, dust, oils, debris, liquids, and other contaminants. Internal components of electronic devices are often susceptible to these contaminants. Further, exposed barometric vents may be plugged by contaminants, reducing their ability to function.